Janosz Poha
Janosz Poha (also known as Dr. Janosz Poha) was the head of the Restoration department of the Manhattan Museum of Art. He was Dana Barrett's boss and seemed to have a crush on her. He was also made into a servant of Vigo under his mind control, until the Ghostbusters freed him. History Primary Canon History Ghostbusters II ]] Janosz was Dana's supervisor at the Manhattan Museum of Art; she was the only worker whom he did not berate for shoddy work (due to his crush on her). He was routinely turned down when he asked her out. He never gave up and considered having her assist him in more important restorations. He was surprised to learn Dana was planning to resign from the museum and return to the orchestra. While working on the restoration of a portrait of Vigo the Carpathian for a Romantic exhibit, the spirit of Vigo appeared to Janosz from within the painting. Vigo ordered Janosz to find a child for him to inhabit so that he might live again. After Janosz showed some reluctance Vigo used his magic on him to place Janosz under his control and perform his bidding without question. Janosz, now Vigo's servant decided that Dana's baby would be a suitable vessel. During the city-wide blackout, he paid a visit to Dana's apartment but he was refused entry. Like Louis Tully, Janosz was jealous when Peter Venkman came to visit Dana at work. When Peter noticed the painting of Vigo, Janosz ordered him to leave. Janosz tried to do the same when the rest of the Ghostbusters came, but was less than successful. Vigo promised Janosz that if he could bring Oscar, Dana would be made his wife. Supernaturally powered, Janosz then kidnapped Oscar and after Dana arrived, the museum was encased in Psychomagnotheric Slime. Janosz attempted to convince Dana to marry him and help raise Vigo as their son. When the Ghostbusters arrived just before midnight, Janosz said they were "like the buzzing of flies to him Vigo." Wasting no time, they hosed him with positively charged mood slime. He indeed woke up "feeling like a million bucks" and was hugged by Ray Stantz, who was also blasted with slime. Secondary Canon History New Ghostbusters II Game Janosz is the penultimate boss. He replicates himself and the Ghostbusters defeat him by capturing his clones. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime On January 2, 2011, it was revealed Janosz will be the incidental villain of the game and is related to one of the new rookies.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-02-01-ghostbusters-sanctum-of-slime-interview?page=3 Following the Ghostbusters' triumph over Vigo, Janosz Poha is committed to Parkview Psychiatric Hospital still covered in mood slime. Janosz is assigned to the same room as Ismael McEnthol. He empathizes with Ismael and the two become fast friends. Over the years, Ismael makes Janosz a part of his plan to revive Dumazu. After being discharged from Parkview, Janosz uses his credentials to get a job at the American Museum of Natural History, where a shard of the Relic of Nilhe is on display. Janosz steals it and returns to Parkview. Ismael takes it and goes back on his deal with Janosz, if he delivered the shard, Dumazu would give him Dana Barrett. Janosz approaches the Ghostbusters and recounts what happened to the senior and junior teams. It is revealed that Janosz is the brother of Alan Crendall's mother and the family disowned Janosz after the Vigo incident. Alan holds nothing but disdain for Janosz but after Dumazu is defeated, he decides to forgive his uncle and make amends. Janosz is pleased and announces he has finally found the solution to his love woes, online dating. IDW Comics Some years after the Vigo incident, Janosz is still committed to Parkview Psychiatric Hospital. He finally made a breakthrough of sorts and began painting again. However, he painted a depiction of "The Last Supper" ; where every figure had the visage of Ray Stantz. While speaking to the Psychiatric Doctor, Janosz "expressed" his feelings about Peter and Ray. The doctor decided it was for the best to double Janosz' dosage of Thorazine. Before Christmas, Janosz was approached by Idulnas, who demanded his service. Janosz refused and watched as Vigo appeared on his depiction of Gainsborough's Blue Boy. Janosz saw through the ruse and Idulnas reiterated Janosz was needed because he was uniquely qualified for a summoning. Janosz repeatedly refused. Idulnas taunted him that he wanted to meddle with the "darkness" again and touch real power. Janosz refused again. Idulnas then threatened to flay the flesh from his bones then murder his sister and nephew Alan. Janosz capitulated and allowed Idulnas to possess him. A few hours later, Janosz/Idulnas wrecked his room and painted letters from the Gozerian Alphabet on the wall in order to cast a spell to summon The Collectors and have them kidnap the Ghostbusters. Janosz was restrained and staff believed he had a full-fledged break just as he was close to becoming a productive member of society again. Months later, Dr. Cleese visited Janosz and asked about the design on the wall. After Cleese revealed it kept coming back after staff painted over it, Janosz went into an insane rant about damning four to save two. Cleese called the Ghostbusters for a consultation. Kylie Griffin answered and scheduled a consult for the next day in the afternoon. When Kylie questioned Janosz about the painting, he only answered, "They are paying" then Idulnas took over. When the other Ghostbusters arrived at the hospital, Janosz attempted to warn Kylie they shouldn't enter but Idulnas stopped him and took control. Once Kylie realized Idulnas exploited a loophole and was controlling the Collectors, she appealed to Janosz. Janosz took back control of his body in refusal to be used as a patsy by a supernatural being again. He beckoned Kylie to bring him some paint. Janosz altered the summoning spell and redirected the Collectors to capture Idulnas. Janosz survived the violent extraction but his mind was visibly damaged from the experience. Personality Even after Vigo transforms him into his minion, Janosz is pretty much the same artsy, somewhat pretentious egomaniac who is obsessed with winning the affections of Dana Barrett. Subtlety is not one of Janosz' attributes. He has been seen in public openly talking to and even arguing and pleading with the painting of Vigo, apparently oblivious as to how crazy he appears to others. Janosz has a flair for the melodramatic, as after being empowered by Vigo, he takes the form of a red eyed, spectral Nanny with a baby carriage when he abducts little Oscar Barrett. He even shows a protective side to him by making the baby comfortable and even attempting to make barricades to "protect" him from the Ghostbusters. In an interview in Starlog magazine, Peter MacNicol himself described Janosz as not an evil guy, just very lonely and so desperate for Dana's affections that he was easily manipulated by Vigo. Behind the Scenes The blackout scene at Dana's apartment was shot on a set. First, Peter MacNicol was filmed walking down a dimly lit walkway. As he walked, MacNicol moved his head side to side. To create the look of real light being illuminated, another pass was filmed. In it, Michael Chapman held a 2K at MacNicol's height then walked down the hall, panning the light from side to side. After a few takes done fast and slow, the scenes were edited together and both Chapman and the light were matted out. Pat Meyers helped defined the light beams by placing shards and particulate matter so it looked like real beams. Meyers lined up the beams so they tracked from MacNicol's eyebrows to the puddles of light on the walls. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 10. Cinefex, USA. For the scene when Janosz kidnaps Oscar, Peter MacNicol was dressed in drag and photographed in front of a bluescreen. The arm stretch was achieved through a piece of tubing covered with costume fabric and rigged to slide down a pole. For the wider shots, a miniature rod puppet and buggy were photographed in front of a bluescreen and manipulated by character performers Bob Cooper and David Allen. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 26 footnote. Cinefex, USA. Trivia *There is a general misconception that Janosz' answer "the Upper West Side" in response to Peter's question "Johnny, where in the hell are you from, anyway?", implies that he was actually born in New York. This is, however, merely a joke playing on Janosz' misunderstanding of Peter's question (Peter is referring to Janosz' nationality, where as Janosz thinks he is referring to his residence). This is backed up by Peter's earlier taunt: "Well, you ain't gonna get a Green Card with that attitude pal". *At one point, Janosz Poha was not the one to kidnap Oscar. A two headed dragon, creatures from a hellish world, a phantom taxicab, a giant pigeon, a face on the Moon, a vapor rising from the street, billboard figures, gargoyles come to life, and a horrible Santa Claus were pitched. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 29. Cinefex, USA. *Janosz is the second Ghostbusters antagonist to get coated in goo at the end of a movie. The first being Walter Peck. He also shares a similarity to Louis Tully in the Dana obsessed nebbish turned villainous henchman regard. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Janosz's photo is above Janine. *In IDW canon, Janosz' room at Parkview is 410 as revealed in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 *In Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, page 7, Peter quotes Janosz' 'drippings with goo' line at the end of Ghostbusters II. Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.7). Peter says: "Well, hey there, Ray. "Why are you drippings with goo?"" *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #3, a book on the shelf references Janosz Poha's line "He's Vigo!" from Chapter 25 of Ghostbusters II after they break into the Manhattan Museum of Art. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters II' **Chapter 03: Dr. Janosz Poha **Chapter 07: Vigo Commands **Chapter 09: Great Blackout of 1989 **Chapter 13: Mood Slime **Chapter 16: Vigo 101 **Chapter 20: Kidnapping Oscar **Chapter 21: Tenth Level of Hell **Chapter 24: A Harbor Chick **Chapter 25: Breaking and Entering **Chapter 28: World is Safe Again Secondary Canon *'Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II' **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 ***Deleted pages for Part 3 *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' *'IDW Comics' *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #1 ****Janosz is mentioned directly and indirectly several times on pages 11-12 by Alan Crendall, Winston Zeddemore, and Janine Melnitz. Alan Crendall (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.11). Alan says: "Um... I think something is after us because of Uncle Janosz." Winston Zeddemore (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.12). Winston says: "He was the little foreign dude from the museum that the city dumped all the blame on." ***Ghostbusters Issue #13 ***Ghostbusters Issue #16 **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #3 ***Ghostbusters Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #6 ***Mentioned in 50-S Memo on page 21.50-S Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.21). 50-S reads: "Alan Crendall; nephew of Janosz Poha, a former thrall of Vigo the Carpathian." *Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 **Mentioned in Alan's biography on Dramatis Personae.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic dramatis personae page). Narrator says: "As a kid, he wanted to work in a museum, like his uncle, Janosz Poha." **Alluded to by Vigo on page 24.Vigo of Dimension 50-S (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.24). Vigo says: "Your bloodline failed me." **Mentioned by Alan on page 25.Alan Crendall of Dimension 50-S (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.25). Alan Crendall of Dimension 50-S says: "After all you put my Uncle Janosz through, all you're gonna have is a face full of protons!" *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Mentioned on Page 46. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.46). Paragraph reads: "Further investigation revealed that the Collectors had been sent after us by Janosz Poha (see entry on Vigo the Carpathian on page 64), who had been possessed by the demon Idulnas." ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 64. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.64). Paragraph reads: "Using the weak-willed head of restorations, Dr. Janosz Poha, as his puppet, Vigo prepared for his return to the physical realm, feeding off the negative emotions stored in the mood slime to augment his own power." References Gallery Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter03sc009.png GB2film1999chapter07sc010.png GB2film1999chapter07sc015.png GB2film1999chapter07sc017.png GB2film1999chapter07sc018.png GB2film1999chapter09sc017.png GB2film1999chapter09sc023.png GB2film1999chapter09sc030.png GB2film1999chapter13sc057.png GB2film1999chapter16sc019.png GB2film1999chapter20sc026.png GB2film1999chapter20sc029.png GB2film1999chapter20sc063.png GB2film1999chapter25sc021.png GB2film1999chapter25sc037.png GB2film1999chapter28sc012.png Secondary Canon NOW Comics images provided by Ectocontainment (Fan Site) and NOW Comics Deleted pages image provided by Alex Newborn (Original Source: James Van Hise). RGBsiGB2pt1JanoszPohasc01.png|Janosz Poha as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1. RGBsiGB2pt1VigoJanoszsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1DanaJanoszsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaJanoszVigosc01.png|Janosz Poha as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaJanoszsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2DanaJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3VigoJanoszsc01.png|Janosz Poha as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3Janoszsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Janoszsc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaJanoszOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaJanoszVigoOscarsc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Janoszsc03.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Janoszsc04.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaJanoszOscarsc01.png|Janosz Poha as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3 (Deleted Pages). JanoszPohaSOS02.jpg|In Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime cinematic JanoszPohaSOS03.jpg|In Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime cinematic JanoszPohaSOS.jpg|In Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime cinematic JanoszPohaSOS04.jpg|In Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime cinematic JanoszPohaIDWOngoing01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 JanoszPohaIDWOngoing02.jpg|Flashback seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 JanoszPohaIDWOngoing03.jpg|Flashback seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 Idulnas09.jpg|Bonded to Idulnas in Ghostbusters Issue #16 JanoszPohaIDWOngoing04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 JanoszPohaIDWOngoing05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 JanoszPohaIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 JanoszPohaIDWOngoing07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 JanoszPohaIDWOngoing08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 JanoszPohaIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #4 JanoszPohaIDWOngoing10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #4 Idulnas28.jpg|Controlled by Idulnas Idulnas29.jpg|Controlled by Idulnas Idulnas30.jpg|Controlled by Idulnas Idulnas31.jpg|Back in control of body Idulnas32.jpg|Back in control of body Idulnas33.jpg|Idulnas being taken out of Janosz Idulnas34.jpg|Idulnas being taken out of Janosz JanoszPohaIDWOngoing11.jpg|Scrambled by Collector Non Canon JanoszPohaCinefex01.jpg|Filming as ghost nanny JanoszPohaCinefex02.jpg|Puppet of ghost nanny Category:Minor character Category:GB2 Characters Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters